ABC Drabbled, Vol 7: Twilight
by KalaKitsune
Summary: Volume 7 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for the Twilight Movie Series, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length. They have been beta read by JacklesPenis. I do not own the Twilight. Warning! SLASH Ahead! Pairings include: Multiple.
1. A is for Assault, CarlisleCharlie

**A is for Assault**

_Carlisle/Charlie_

* * *

><p><em>Assault - - (n.) a campaign or series of actions that aims to challenge or destroy something<em>

* * *

><p><em>Carlisle's touches were an <em>_**assault**__ to his defenses._

He had the sure precision of a seasoned doctor even when he wasn't wearing the trademark white lab coat. Charlie would swear as those long slim fingers petted and prodded him into accepting the love that Carlisle had for him.

Slowly those large elegant pale hands pulled and pushed at his carefully erected walls that kept him safe from heartbreak. Carlisle would continue his careful ministrations until Charlie was laid bare before him in every/any sense of the word, panting and begging for more. Carlisle was a force he couldn't hope fight.


	2. B is for Beautiful, AliceBella

**B is for Beautiful**

_Alice/Bella_

* * *

><p>This chapter letter request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful - - (adj.) very pleasing and impressive to look at, listen to, touch, smell, or taste<em>

* * *

><p><em>She's <em>_**beautiful**__ although she's only human._

Alice wasn't one to scoff at the appeal and allure of vampires, but she also knew that **beauty** could be found in the oddest of places.

If you would have told her that she would come to find love in Forks, Washington, she may have laughed at you… But there she was, madly fascinated and enraptured by a human girl she hadn't seen coming. None of her visions had prepared her for Bella.

Bella was **beautiful** and more appealing than any vampire ever could hope or dream to be. Yet, she was only human.


	3. C is for Charlie, CarlisleCharlie

**C is for Charlie**

_Carlisle/Charlie_

* * *

><p>This chapter letter request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Charlie - - (n.) a very illusive and capable creature that enjoys fish fries and knocking back a few beers with good company<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie<strong>__ Swan is a member of the Forks Police Depart._

Carlisle had lived for a very long time, and one thing he had come to realize is that he liked a man in uniform, almost as much as he liked removing said uniform from that man.

**Charlie** Swan is a father of a teenage daughter.

Carlisle can still remember the slight shock he'd gotten when he'd been kissing **Charlie** only to look up to see Bella watching from the doorway with silent approval.

**Charlie** Swan is a lover and loved.

Of all of Carlisle's loves, this one meant the most.


	4. D is for Devious, JasperEdward

**D is for Devious**

_Jasper/Edward_

* * *

><p>This chapter letter request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Devious - - (adj.) not straightforward, sincere, or honest about intentions or motives<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jasper was rather <em>_**devious**__._

It wasn't that he had meant for things to turn out quite like they had...

No, he had never planned to be taken in by the Cullens, but he knew that he had to have Edward no matter what the cost once their eyes had meet. Alice was always on his arm, but his senses were always tuned into the lonely young male who wanted him just as much as he was desired.

Of course Alice saw it all coming, and with a **devious** smile all her own, she left her 'brother' in her 'lovers' care.


	5. E is for Emmett, EmmettRosalie

**E is for Emmett**

_Emmett/Rosalie_

* * *

><p><em>Emmett - - (n.) a vampire of the Cullen coven, who's special skillspowers include: strength, witty humor, and the ability to eat_

* * *

><p><em>If it weren't for <em>_**Emmett**__..._

Well, for starters, if it weren't for **Emmett**, Rosalie would be very bored with her everlasting un-life.

Also, **Emmett** was a filler. He filled up that empty space within her heart and soul, not fully, but just enough to keep her going on; just enough to keep her sane.

**Emmett**, her 'monkey man', her everything wrapped up in one big burly, super strong package… Rosalie loved the man she had found, saved… And sometimes she wondered why it ever bothered her that Edward didn't want her, because she had **Emmett**, and Edward paled in comparison.


	6. F is for Fundamental, CarlisleCharlie

**F is for Fundamental**

_Carlisle/Charlie_

* * *

><p><em>Fundamental - - (adj.) serving as an essential part of something<em>

* * *

><p><em>Trust, a <em>_**fundamental**__ part of every relationship..._

Of course, Carlisle trusted Charlie... It was just everyone else that he had a problem with. He knew he was being paranoid and that Charlie could look after himself, but the man was just that, a man. As a man, Charlie was only human.

Charlie had been to the hospital on several different occasions. He knew that Carlisle worked with several pretty nurses but never viewed any of them as threats… Then he overheard them talking about who could get with the stunning doctor. Charlie trusted Carlisle… but trusted no one with Carlisle.


	7. G is for Grotesque, CarlisleCharlie

**G is for Grotesque**

_Carlisle/Charlie_

* * *

><p><em>Grotesque - - (adj.) seeming strange or ludicrous through being out of place or unexpected<em>

* * *

><p><em>The scene before them was nothing less than <em>_**grotesque**__._

Their charming and sophisticated Doctor Cullen was currently lip locked with the raggedy town sheriff. The display was a dream killer for many of the nurses, causing them to flee from the public (and indecent, might they add) display of affection.

Some stayed behind, the vision of their favorite doctor and the socially awkward sheriff making them giggle; while some passed money about mumbling about having misread the whole thing.

"Well, it seems he was gay for the sheriff after all."

"So… Which one do you thinks topping?"

"Carlisle, of course!"


	8. H is for Heart, JacobSeth

**H is for Heart**

_Jacob/Seth_

* * *

><p>This pairing request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Heart - - (n.) somebody's essential character; affection, love, or warm admiration; the source and center of emotional life, where the deepest and sincerest feelings are located and a person is most vulnerable to pain; the ability to feel humane and altruistic feelings<em>

* * *

><p><em>He was all <em>_**heart**__._

Seth had watched as Jacob fell and was crushed by Bella, time after time. He waited, watching, hurting for his older 'brother'. A shiver coursed down his spine at the thought of the word… brother… He couldn't see Jake as his older brother… Jake was pack, Jake was… Jake…

Jacob was hurting again… he longed for things he couldn't have. Jake was full of so much love, warmth and affection with nowhere to place all those feelings. Bella spurned him for a cold blooded monster, and he feared he'd never have someone.

Why couldn't he see?


	9. I is for Ice, RosalieLeah

**I is for Ice**

_Rosalie/Leah_

* * *

><p>This pairing and letter request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ice - - (n.) water that has frozen into solid form<em>

* * *

><p><em>She was as cold as <em>_**ice**__._

Leah was jaded, her heart **iced** over to protect itself. She had loved Sam, but Sam could never be hers, even though she knew he had loved her as well. Leah never wanted to imprint. She probably couldn't.

The first time Leah came face to face with the high maintenance dead girl she thought her heart would stop or explode, whichever came first. The scent of death that hung around the Cold Ones didn't cling to the glaring female. And when Leah touched **ice** cold marbled skin, she felt her frozen heart thawing slowly.


	10. J is for Jacob, EmmettJacob

**J is for Jacob**

_Emmett/Jacob_

* * *

><p>This pairing and letter request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jacob - - (n.) a young man, easily enthralled, yet oddly elusive<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>They' all smelled of wet dog, but <em>_**Jacob**__ had never been a part of 'they'._

Emmett couldn't see the future like Alice, but he had seen this moment coming for a long time now; it had just taken its time getting there.

He had **Jacob** pressed firmly against a thick oak, nose buried where neck met shoulder inhaling deeply as he licked at tan skin. Emmett smirked as the taste of the sun seemed to warm his taste buds and at the way **Jake** kept shivering against him.

"Took you long enough, Sunshine."

**Jacob** just laughed softly at the nickname.


End file.
